Christmas with the Nordics
by JellyMomo
Summary: A fluffy fic about Chrismas Eve with the Nordic 5. Mainly from Sweden's PoV. SuFin, slight DenWay. Rated K plus just to be sure... Fluff might rotten your brains. Includes gay-ness and bad Swedish :3


**A/N: Mainly from Sweden's PoV. You'll hopefully notice the short change of PoV.. ENJOYYYY!**

Everywhere was silent. Snow weighed heavily on the branches of the surrounding trees. The air was cold and my breath made little puffs of steam float around like fog for a moment before dissolving to the crispy air and getting followed by another load. The others were sitting indoors, drinking glögg and chatting happily. Frost decorated the windows with small flowers.

Iceland sat closest to the fireplace, placing the last of the decorations on the Christmas tree me and Finland went to pick earlier today. Denmark sat on the sofa, talking loudly and holding Norway on his lap. Norway looked pissed off every time it came to the loudmouthed Dane but the blush spreading evenly across his face told that he enjoyed the attention more than he let out. Finland sat on the floor on a large pillow with a blanket wrapped around him. Hanatamago tugged at the Finn's sock begging for some attention.  
Reluctantly I turned my head away from the peaceful and happy sight and looked up at the stars.

A long time ago, back in Denmark's house I was standing outside on a cold night just like this. Finland stood there next to me asking: "Berwald, why do the stars seem to blink like that? Why don't they glow evenly like the sun if they actually are suns?" He had turned his big eyes to meet mine.  
In fact I still don't know the answer.  
"M'by they're wavin' 't us."

_Inside the house Finland started to give out presents. Hana had gotten possession over his santa hat and was dragging it around the room like a big predator drags an antelope._  
_"Fiiiiinlaaaaand~" Denmark said suggestively._  
_"What?"_  
_"A certain Swede looks like he's in need of some cheering up…" he chirped and nodded towards the door. Iceland gave Finland an encouraging nod and so the Finn got up, walking to the door with the blanket still tightly around him._

"Why are you so alone?" he asked with the same tone as all those years ago.  
" 'M thinkin'", I replied truthfully, wishing he wouldn't push the matter any further. Curious as he was though, of course he wouldn't leave it.  
"Like what?"  
_Curse that innocent and adorable smile of his._  
"Th' past."  
_I hated myself for sounding that rude again._  
"Oh… Are they good thoughts?" he asked shifting his weight closer to me.  
"M'stly… I regret n'thing", I said and turned my gaze up to blow a large puff of steam through the air. Finland looked at me calmly and a small smile danced on his perfect lips.  
"You know, the stars shine really bright tonight", he said gently.  
" 't seems", I replied still not quite daring to return to his gaze. I settled with peeking at him from the corners of my eyes as my fingers started trailing some figures onto the powdery snow on top of the porch railing.  
"It's like that night we ran away from Denmark…" he said and grabbed my hand. "Stop that! You aren't wearing any gloves! You'll catch a cold!"  
He took my hand in-between his and started to blow warmth to my cold fingers. For a moment I staid still, just looking down at him.

After noticing my stare Finland tried to hide his blush by turn his head away. Gently I took hold of his chin with my free hand and turned his head back so that our eyes met again. Then, unexpectedly I pressed our lips together.

For the briefest moment Finland seemed confused but soon he wrapped his arms around my neck causing the blanket to fall down from his shoulders. He was kissing me back fully.  
It was a slow and sweet, dizzying kiss with two shy tongues flickering at each other.

Finland tasted like Christmas; pepperkakor and glögg.

After a moment I would have wanted to last forever we parted and I turned to face the door.  
"KAN NI TRE SLUTA GLO FÖR I HELVETE?" I said sharply at the other three Nordics standing in the doorframe with idiotic smiles on their faces.  
"Mmm Berwald's getting some~" Denmark chirped but after seeing the blush on Finland's face and the death glare from me, he decided to retreat, pulling Norway inside with him. Iceland let out a romantic sigh and picked up the white fluff ball trying to escape from the opened door.

We looked at each other – me and Finland – and I let my lips curl into a slight sheepish smile. Finland let out a relieved giggle and picked up his blanket.  
"Hei Ruotsi, Let's open the presents now!"

**A/N: Ya, I got reviews on how to improve my Berwald speech and so I tried, tell me your opinnionnnnssss (aka sneaky way of telling REVIEWREVIEW)**

**Constructive criticism highly appreciated, as always. Please point out any typos and grammatics och förlåt min dålig finlandssvenska igen... OTL**  
**Also, leave requests, trades, memes whatever and I'll see what I can do.**  
**Love ya'all.**

_**Translations:**_

_**pepperkakor -gingerbreads**_  
_**glögg - a warm, mainly non alcoholic Christmasdrink made of spices and juice**_  
_**"Kan ni tre sluta glo för i helvete" - "Could you three stop staring, for hell's sake"**_  
_**"Hei Ruotsi"- "Hey Sweden" (Finnish, duh?)**_


End file.
